


Подарок

by The_Greatest_Barrister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parentlock, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Greatest_Barrister/pseuds/The_Greatest_Barrister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parentlock.<br/>'Twas the night before Christmas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: personal_child

— Не было такого! — взмыв со своего кресла и чуть не опрокинув журнальный столик, взвизгнул единственный в мире консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс и забегал взад-вперед у камина, заставляя опасно раскачиваться наполненные всякой подарочной всячиной рождественские чулки. — Этого просто не может быть! Я этого не помню!

Майкрофт Холмс (все такой же рыжий и серьезный, только на тридцать шесть лет старше, чем в тот день, о котором он только что закончил свой рассказ) гордо восседал на диване гостиной Бейкер-Стрит 221-b, перекатывая в чашке чай. Довольный реакцией брата Майкрофт ухмыльнулся кружащим на донышке чаинкам и ехидно произнес:

— Шерлок, ты и не можешь этого помнить, тебе ведь было всего несколько часов от роду!

— Какое это имеет значение?! Я был там, значит должен помнить! — взревел Шерлок, стискивая пальцами виски и продолжая кружить в опасной близости от полыхавшего веселым пламенем камина.

— Ты спал, — Майкрофт Холмс оторвал взгляд от чаинок и посмотрел на младшего брата с нескрываемым превосходством: он только что выиграл словесную баталию.

Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд, скромно примостившийся в самом углу дивана со стаканом серо-молочного рождественского гоголь-моголя, прыснул в кулак, но, заметив на себе испепеляющий взгляд Холмса-младшего, сконфуженно кашлянул и потупился.

Джон Уотсон, отставной военный врач, с пятой попытки изловчился-таки поймать супруга за накрахмаленный рукав кипенно-белой сорочки, и мягко принудил опуститься на широкий подлокотник своего кресла, бормоча с укором на ухо:

— Перестань ссориться с братом хотя бы в Рождество, — Шерлок надул губы и громко фыркнул, а Уотсон привел финальный довод: — К тому же дети спят — разбудишь.

В глазах Шерлока промелькнуло нечто едва уловимое, и строптивый детектив затих, не переставая тем не менее бросать уничижительные взгляды попеременно то на Лестрейда, то на брата. Да что там, Шерлок готов был бы даже перестать дышать, скажи ему Джон, что так будет лучше для их детей, и Джон это знал.

***

Четыре года назад жизнь Шерлока и Джона резко и навсегда изменилась. Серые будни вполне себе довольной жизнью четы Холмсов-Уотсонов озарил маленький лучик света по имени Сэмми. Мысль взять ребенка из детского дома пришла в голову Шерлока, как он сам был уверен, совершенно случайно, и, как бы детектив не сопротивлялся ей, укоренилась в его сердце, породив хоть маленький, но очень живучий побег, выросший в один прекрасный день в единственно верное решение.

Это случилось во время очередного расследования. Шерлок чувствовал, как ледяная сталь дула револьвера шевелит волосы на его виске, и не отрываясь смотрел на безоружного Джона, ведшего переговоры. Число подобных ситуаций с момента их знакомства, перевалило уже, должно быть, за тысячу. Схема идеальна выверена: Джон тянет время, выкраивая несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы группа захвата смогла рассредоточиться по зданию, где они находились, наиболее выгодным образом, отрезав маньяку любые пути к отступлению. Однако в тот раз произошло непредвиденное: легчайшее движение воздуха у виска, хлопок — и Джон падает, удивленно всплеснув руками, оборванный на полуслове.

Жизнь калейдоскопом пронеслась у Шерлока перед глазами. Он не слышал последовавший выстрел снайпера, не слышал тяжелый стук тела маньяка о пыльный бетонный пол и выкриков командующего группы захвата, не почувствовал, как кто-то очень сильный настойчиво поволок его к выходу. Перед внутренним взором стоял только Джон, его Джон, как в замедленной съемке оседающий на пол. И страшное багровое пятно, растекавшееся по правому боку светлой клетчатой рубашки.

В тот вечер Шерлок все никак не мог отпустить Джона... Джон отдыхал на диване в гостиной сидя, а Шерлок стоял на коленях рядом, опоясав любимого кольцом рук, прижавшись щекой к широкой повязке на его талии, и методично поглаживал пальцами место, задетое пулей. Пуля прошла насквозь, пощадив внутренние органы бывалого врача — даже стационарное лечение в больнице медики посчитали лишним, назначили амбулаторное. А если бы не?..

— Джон...

— М-м-м?..

— Я... подумал... Что... Что останется после нас, когда нас не станет?

Потом был долгий разговор.

За разговором последовали бесконечные блуждания по всем государственным инстанциям, которые даже с помощью почти всемогущего покровительства Майкрофта Холмса не расступились без боя перед Холмсами-Уотсонами. Слишком уж ответственную эти инстанции исполняли миссию.

А после были лихорадочный мандраж, стерильно-зеленые стены казенного коридора и Сэмми.

Сэмми, их принцесса, смысл их жизни.

***

— Папочка! — донеслось с лестницы, а через секунду в гостиную вошла маленькая девочка с огромной копной золотых кудряшек.

— Папочка! Он опять показался из шкафа! — всхлипнула малышка, сжала в ручках плюшевого медвежонка и с искренним детским отчаянием в огромных глазах цвета спелой оливы уставилась на Шерлока, не забыв перед этим стрельнуть глазами под елку в поисках подарков.

Шерлок просиял. Просиял до неузнаваемости. Выражение лица детектива неуловимо изменилось: стало таким светлым, таким неописуемым — будто посреди пасмурного Лондонского неба солнце вышло из-за туч. Посмотрев на него сейчас, невозможно, совершенно невозможно было даже допустить мысль о том, что минуту назад он готов был вцепиться в горло родному брату или его будущему супругу.

Детектив, успокаивающе сжал плечо мужа, прошептал ему на ухо что-то вроде: «Чш-ш, я разберусь», — в последний раз состроил страшное лицо брату и направился к дочке.

Малышка протянула к Шерлоку ручки, а тот наклонился как можно ниже, чтобы девочка смогла крепко уцепиться за его шею, и он поднял ее на руки.

Шерлок легко коснулся губами светленькой щечки, заправил за ушко золотые кудри.

— Опять, родная? — спросил он, в шутку хмуро сдвигая брови, вмиг становясь серьезным и отрешенным, таким, каким он обычно бывал, общаясь с полицией и с клиентами. — Каковы обстоятельства дела?

Девочка, тоже хмуря бровки, протянула отцу медвежонка:

— Главный свидетель Мистер Дудлс. Он видел, как монстр скушал все печенье, что мы с папочкой испекли для Санта Клауса!

— Мистер Дудлс, — обратился Шерлок к медвежонку все с той же серьезностью, — судя по крошкам, застрявших в искусственном мехе вокруг вашего рта, и по усам от молока процента жирности два и пять десятых процента, я могу утверждать, что преступником на самом деле являетесь вы, а монстра из шкафа не существует...

— Но нет, нет! Протестую! — неожиданно заверещал Шерлок, задергав в руке мистера Дудлса. И так это было внезапно, что Майкрофт и Грег, не пережившие еще до конца разрыв шаблона, гласившего, что Шерлок Холмс неспособен быть образцовым отцом, трепетно любящим свою дочку, дружно подпрыгнули — оба и предположить не могли, что их мрачный зануда-гений еще и кукольные спектакли разыгрывает!.. Если бы в окно гостиной прямо сейчас влетел настоящий Святой Николай на санях со всей его оленьей свитой в компании эльфов — произведенный эффект оказался бы в сотни раз меньше.

— Меня не было в комнате, когда монстр съел печенье и выпил молоко! Мы пили чай с Миссис Хадсон! Она подтвердит! — тем временем продолжал Шерлок, входя в раж все сильнее и сильнее с каждым последующим взрывом смеха маленькой девочки.

— Вы подлый лжец, мистер Дудлс! Миссис Хадсон уже час и десять минут как смотрит свой сериал! Новый сезон, третья серия, развязка!

Шерлок продолжал быстро стрекотать что-то про доказательства вины медвежонка, дочка смеялась, а Майкрофт (Джон мог поклясться) обменялся многозначительным взглядом с будущим супругом.

— Джон! У нас новое дело! Назови его... «Дело о пропавших печенюшках»! Я скоро вернусь! — и Шерлок умчался вверх по лестнице, крепко сжимая смеющуюся малышку и оказавшегося вдруг лидером шайки воров выпечки миссис Хадсон плюшевого медвежонка.

Джон блаженно выдохнул, взглянул на часы на каминной полке и, извинившись перед мужчинами, направился на кухню. Скоро, очень скоро понадобится молоко — второй, но не по значению, смысл жизни четы Холмсов-Уотсонов сейчас мирно посапывал в своей кроватке в их спальне.

Стоило Джону скрыться за дверью, как Майкрофт снова повернулся к Грегу. Грег чуть прикрыл глаза, губы его тронула легкая улыбка. Едва заметный кивок головы в знак согласия. Теперь они оба знали, какой именно подарок хотят на следующее Рождество.


End file.
